In The Stars
by Arashi Kishu-Kakushi No Miko
Summary: This is an AU.Sorata/Arashi!The Stargazer tells Sorata that his destiny is to give his life for the woman he loves and to save the world in the future.As he grows up he falls in love with her(Arashi) in his dreams.When he's 16 he goes off to find her.
1. Prologue-Destiny Foretold

In The Stars Prologue-Destiny Foretold 

**AN: **This is an AU!  Meaning it has NOTHING to do with the real storyline.  It's mostly centered on Sorata and Arashi.

**Disclaimer: I don't own X.**

**~*MT Koya*~**

Five year-old Sorata Arisugawa sat on the old Stargazer's lap watching the stars.  It has been 2years since he found Sorata left in the woods.  The Stargazer knew that Sorata was special and had extraordinary power within him.  He knew that Sorata's power will have to be used for something in the future.  But what?  That part was still cloudy to him.  As for Sorata…well he thought the Stargazer was just and old fart, but was thankful that he bothered to take care of him.  They would do this every night.  

"Sorata…It's time you know your destiny.  I see it in the stars." The star-gazer said.

"Huh?"

"Your destiny is to give your life for the woman you love.  And for the future."

"EWW!  Girls are icky!" little Sorata said running back in the temple.

      The Stargazer sighed.

"He will understand when he gets older."

      Sorata drifted off to sleep thinking about what the Stargazer said.

In his dream…

      _There was a girl about his age with long black hair and glimmering purple eyes.  She was wearing a silk lilac kimono.  He watched her laugh and play with her friends…_

      Then he abruptly woke up in confusion before slowly drifting to sleep. 

~*Kishu Kingdom*~

      Five-year-old Princess Arashi was spying on her parents talking.

"I can sense Arashi's power.  It's beginning to grow fast." Her father said.

"Yes the dreamgazer Hinito said that when she turns 16 a battle will come and break the peace.  She also says that Arashi has a sacred sword inside of her." Her mother said looking worried.

      Arashi went back to her room making sure no one saw her.

"A sword?" she said to herself.

"Inside me?"

      With that thought Arashi fell asleep.

Her dream…

      _A boy about her age(yes it's Sorata) watchng the stars…_

~*11 years later*~

      Sorata had just turned 16 and was setting off to find _her_.  He had watched her grow up in his dreams and fell n love with her.  Now he was setting off to find her and fulfill his destiny.  The Stargazer waved his goodbyes and wished him good luck.  Sorata walked into the woods letting his heart guide him.

TBC

AN:  I now that was kind of corny…O well. Please REVEW and wait for the next chapter!^_~ 


	2. Chapter1- Sorata's Arrival

In The Stars 

Chapter One- Sorata's Arrival

AN: I know the part where Sorata's destiny was to die for Arashi in the REAL storyline but this is still AU and I might not be able to find a spot for all the characters.  Just wanted to point that out.^_^

Disclaimer: I don't anything!

Other Characters (so far)

Fuuma- main bad dude

Kanoe- one of Fuuma's minions

Kamui-Arashi's older brother 

Yuzuriha- Arashi's best friend

Kusanagi- A wandering traverler

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Sorata had been walking for miles and his feet were aching badly.  But he didn't care.  He kept thinking of HER and kept on walking.

'Arashi…' he smiled as he thought.

     Then he was snapped out of his daydream when he heard something and stopped walking.  He followed the voice and saw a tall man with black hair and a woman with skimpy clothing.

"So I'm assuming the plans are all set Kanoe." The man said

"Yes Master Fuuma.  Your army will meet us shortly." Kanoe said bowing.

"Soon…soon we will attack the peaceful kingdom of Kishu.  And as for Princess Arashi…well…I have something else planed for her." Fuuma proclaimed.

     Sorata could feel his blood boil.  He knew that this Fuuma guy was much stronger than he.  If he were stronger than Fuuma then he would have killed him on the spot.  Sorata's powers of lightning and thunder had matured greatly over the years, but his powers felt incomplete.  Sort of like there was a missing piece to it…

     Sorata started to run to the Kishu kingdom before Fuuma, Kanoe, and Fuuma's army could get there.

~ Kishu Kingdom~

     Arashi had just finished practicing and was in the main room where everyone comes in.  Her mother and father were sitting in their throne chairs.

"Arashi don't train yourself too hard.  Please get some rest!" her mother pleaded.

"OK.  I'll rest mother… I feel like my power is incomplete…like there is something missing…But no matter how hard I train I can't fill that missing spot…"

     Arashi was a slightly cold and distant person but everyone knew she would do anything for her kingdom and for the people she loved.

     Arashi started to head for the staircase when SOMEBODY (hint, hint) burst into the room.  Everyone turned their heads.  

"Who are you?! And what right do you have to just come in here?  Guards restrain him at once!"  the King ordered.

     Arashi turned back to see who it was.  She gasped when she saw him.

'It's him.' She thought to herself.

    The guards started to come towards him.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa from Mt. Koya…."

     Just then Hinito came in.

"Yes… He is the one that will help us in the upcoming war." She said.

     The guards released him.

"Oh…we're terribly sorry.  You can stay here if you like.  Later we can discuss our plans." The King explained.

"Thank you I appreciate it…But I overheard a guy named Fuuma saying he was going to attack soon." Sorata said.

"I see…Well we'll have to get ready for battle then.  And before i forget this is my son Kamui and my daughter Arashi…"

"It's a pleasure." He said bowing.

     Sorata and Arashi made eye contact and he grinned and winked at her.  She blushed.

'Why that little!' she thought as she glared at him.

AN: Sorry that was so short ~_~;;.  Review!!


End file.
